BloodLost
by cFoo
Summary: Chpt 798 Prediction :D


Page 1 Title : BloodLost

Page 2 Cover: Luffy's Triple Personality Page Fan Art Colored.

Page 3:

Bartolomeo is leading Bellamy and the others pirates towards the port. The StrawHats stay behind and decides to wait for Luffy

Bartolomeo " Wait, Wait, Robin-Senpai, Usopp-Senpai. Franky-Senpai. Why are you guys all stopping? If we don't hurry up the marines will get here."

Bellamy " Those idoits, what the hell are they thinking?"

Law " Just ignore them and keep moving ahead."

Kinemon " Yo, Kanjuro, isn't it nice to have Nakama?

Kanjuro " Yes Kine-mon, pretty soon my friend we will be reunited with Momosuke, and our other brother and then we all can go home back to Zou"

Kinemon thinks to himself " Wait for me my son! Wait for us -name of 3rd samurai- We are going HOME"

Page 4:

Luffy and his crew stand at the rear guard looks like they want to announce something! But wait something seems off.

Luffy covered in bandages " You know guys I'll be fine, you can go on ahead!"

Usopp has an a bad vibe " LUFFY! come on lets go!. Jesus why do you always do this? Frannnnky please say something to him." as he pleads the cyborg with both legs shaking.!

Franky " You know Captain.! you never listen to us any ways , And besides I like the view over here much better" A big smile and puts his arms together! "OOOww Super!"

Usopp" Robin you are the calm one say something!"

Robin smiles with her arms crossed ready to attack " This is Our Captain for ya!"

Usopp grabs the next man down the line "Zooorooo stop him will ya" the sniper continues to shake while shaking the shadow person at the same time!

Usopp" Zoro ? Oi Zoro?" the injured Sogeking turns his head towards the shadow.! "OMG YOU're NOT ZORO." it was just a unconsious marine.

Luffy : while laughing "Hahahahahahaha" falls on floor laughing! "You say I never change? You really mean Zoro right?"

Page 5:

Zoro talking to himself. LOST! what else is new?

Zoro " I am sure the port was this way!" As he runs and cuts marines that are standing in his way.

Baby 5 is hanging around a near building " What the Hell. why is he starting so much trouble? Where is everyone else?"

Sai is standing next to his new girlfriend patiently waiting on the Strawhats to arrive. "Gramps! Why are we waiting for them its taking too long. We should just leave this island right now!"

Don Chinjao replies " Patience my grandson. We must wait for StrawHat.! If it wasn't for them we would've been stuck on this lewd island for a very long time." The old man sends a hand chop towards Sai's head. "Remember that! A mans debt is not something so easily repaid!

Sai slowly growing a bump on his head " Yes sir!" "Yoo Roronao!"

Zoro turns " Those guys are? "

Baby 5 " Where the hell was you going? Are you LOST?"

Page 6:

At the Port Cavendish and the other colliesium warriors have ready a ship.

"budip budip budip" Cavendish picks up his den den mushi! " YES? What is taking so Long?.

Leo " Apparently, Fra-land,uso-land,luffy-land have stop!"

Cavendish " why WTF?" he slams the mushi "OMG Even Now he wants to steal my GLORY.. Stupid StrawHats!"

Leo calls Kyros back " Leader! hurry up Alot of Marines are showing up at the port!"

Kyros replies " Ok Leo just Buy us a little more time. I believe are friends have one last thing to say to the Island of Dressorosa.!"

Leo " YES SIR! I will send the Bumble Bee squad and other offensive Tontattas to come hold the marines.!" "We will make sure that our heroes get to leave safely commander!"

Kyros " You are always so reliable my friend!. Please take care!?"

Leo hangs up and thinks " Please take care? Is the commander going somewhere?"

Page 7:

At the Gate of the palace Fujitora and company have just arrived!

Marine " Stand Down! You civilians must leave at once. We know that the Pirates are inside the palace."

Fujitora " It would seem that our little heroes have become much liked by the people of Dressorosa"

Sengoku " Be that as it may pirates are still the bad guys!"

Fujitora" You are indeed correct Sengoku-san"

Tsuru is angered " Will you two shut up. Lets get on with it already!"

Marine reports in " Sir passage to the gate has been secured"

Fujitora " That is nice work indeed. Only if the criminals where still there.!"

The Palace is empty!

Page 8:

The Marines all look stupidfied! Except the 3 veterans.

Fujitora " So Tsuru-san. Will you be leading this arrest?"

Tsuru "Why me?

Fujitora replies " Well you were the one that rolled the dice!"

Sengoku still laughing " hahaha, he got you on that one!"

Tsuru" Shut up Sengoku, You should be the one to bring in Garp's grandson. besides you know fighting is not my thing!" " So get on with it arrest them Sengoku!"

Sengoku " hahaha I Would love to honestly my lil Tsuru-chan!"The old timer takes 3 steps fowards and fake falls to one knee! " What is this? apparently I have lost alot of blood to our little princess mancherry early. hahaha" as he stands up " I am clearly in no condition to make this arrest!"

Fujitora smiles and responds " I know how you feel!"

Page 9:

The port.. 4 marine ships are approaching!

Harudjin " This is Bad we have to leave"

Olumbus " Why don't these ever give up?"

Abdullah and Jeet "Ey Pirate-Hunter brother. Your sure we shouldn't do anything?"

Zoro picking up a mug of sake " The little Tontattas said my friends are headed this way right? So just relax"

Don Chinjao " hehehe, You young ones need to relax. Grab a drink and come join us!"

Jeet, Abdullah, Zoro and Don Chinjao Kanpais withe the *Bull Ucy!"

Page 10"

Back in the center of town where Luffy and the others are.

The 3 Marines get closer!

Luffy " Rebeccca! Mr. Soldier.. King Riku! "

The other StrawHats stand firm only Usopp is shaking still. " Oi Luffy they are getting closer!"

Luffy " Thank you for everything, We will return.!"

Tsuru approachs " Hold it right there Straw Hats.

Rebecca and the others are watching from afar. While Crying " Thank You Lucy!

Luffy "You don't have to be afraid no more!" THIS ISLAND IS NOW UNDER MY PROTECTION!

Furitora smiles " Thats a bold statement young one!"

Sengoku " Damn You grandson of Garp.! WTF do think you...?:

Luffy " O its the Gambling man.!" Ty we are leaving now!"

Sengoku " Wait StrawHat we can't allow you to leave?"

Luffy " ? WHO are you funny afro man?"

Sengoku "LMFAO he doesnt remember me!.. My god this stupid family!" Sengoku breaks down laughing again " Ow ow ow the bloodlost!

Page 11 :

continued.

Fujitora "Young one what was your true purpose here on Dressorosa?"

Luffy " Hehehe" "Yo Usopp wanna tell them?"

Usopp " Nooo Why the hell would I want to do something like that.!"

Franky " Oww Super Super!"

Robin " Luffy its time We must leave now!"

Luffy "Ok Ok One Last thing"

The Team heads to the port walking away from the 3 marines.

Luffy " We are taking down Kaido...I WILL BECOME PIRATE KING!"

Page 12:

Zoros party.

"Seems like Time is up." the hunter stands up and draws his sword.!

Jeet " Oi brother what are you doing?"

Don Chinjao "hahaha, its good to be young"

The one eyed swords man jumps in the air.

Slash after Slash.. 4 Marine ships are dismantled.!

Olumbus" Jesus Christ How strong are these guys?"

Page 13:

Luffy and the others are approaching the port where Zoros is slashing away!

Luffy "YOOO ZORO!"

Zoro " Took you guys long enough"

Usopp " Our Captain is Not normal I tell you"

Frank " haha you got that right!"

Zoro Lands.. "We have kept our friends waiting long enough Luffy!"

Robin smiles. "Indeed . I miss Nami and Cook-san.!"

Law" Muriwara-ya why do you always take your sweet ass time?"

Luffy " EVERYONE! TIME FOR A NEW ADVENTURE!"

Page 14:

A Silouette Approaches the pirates that are leaving.

"Oi.. Wait For me Luffy-san!"

Kyros leading a few Tontattas are racing towards Luffy!

Kyros " I am coming with you." Please allow me this.!"

Luffy " What do you mean you wanna come with us?"

Kyros " i just heard of you plan to become Pirate King. Allow me to assist you in taking down this Kaido.!"

Usoop " We appreciate the thought.. but shouldn't you be here looking after Rebecca?"

Kyros " Rebecca will be fine for a while. there are good marines here and King Riku.!" as he shouts " Besides Rebecca is strong!

Luffy " hahaha can't argue with that.! Hop on grab a drink!"

Zoro " Good to have you hear soldier-san! Are you sure you want to do this.?"

Kyros " yea i need to get off this island for a little while.!

Don Chinjao " We all have stay here too long!"

Kyros" After we take down Kaido I will return to Rebeccas side!." as he kanpais with the others " A mans debt shall be paid!"

PAGE 15:

Dressorosa Fan Art ! TO BE CONTINUED.!


End file.
